Code: Resistance
by Fortunate Son
Summary: The year is 1943, and Germany is in control of Europe. The German Army has forced the people of Paris to accept its rule, but some have refused. Many have gone underground, joining the resistance and fighting back. Recently evicted from Kadic by the Germans, Jeremie and his friends are given the chance to fight instead of hoping the Allies will come. Long live the Resistance.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

(A/N) Hey everyone, this is something that is the result of what happens when two plot bunnies love each other very much and decide to make a new plot bunny. I've always been interested in history like this, and out of all the things we hear about World War Two, the resistance against the Nazis in occupied nations gets the least notoriety. I will try to keep the characters as close to canon as possible, but with the difference in time, expect it to be a little AU and the character's are a little OoC. Please review so I may get better and know that someone enjoys this story. I hope to get three to five reviews to continue this. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, that goes to Moonscope. Nor do I hope to make a perfect description of combat or the hardships faced by the resistance and soldiers of World War Two. I only hope I can pay them respect.

* * *

><p>Jeremie Belpois and his friends stepped off of Kadic for the last time, the 'government' had closed the school, saying it was needed for other purposes. They knew better, even as they walked out, the new owners were moving in. Multiple german trucks were parked outside of the school, the soldiers were carrying in supplies and crates, and a Nazi flag had been draped from the roof of the school. Everywhere you went you could see a sign of the german soldiers presence, watch towers on top of buildings, soldiers, bases, and checkpoints were spread throughout the city. Overhead propaganda towers broadcasted pro-Nazi information to the city day and night.<p>

"I can't believe this. The Germans are doing whatever they please!" Odd, a young Italian whose family had sent him here to escape Mussolini, said as they wandered along. He straightened the purple vest he wore and pulled the dark red shirt from his pants as they walked away from school.

"Well Odd, they did conquer most of Europe, they can kind of do whatever they want. Now shut up before the Gestapo hears and shoot's us in the back." Ulrich said to his best friend.

"Oh come on Ulrich, most of them cant even understand French anyway. Besides, everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it!" He complained. The turned down a new street, heading to a local café for lunch. All of them went silent as they passed a group of three germans, they kept a wide berth of the soldiers.

"Odd, it doesn't matter if most of them can't understand you. It only takes one of them being able to get us all arrested." Yumi said with a sigh as they got out of earshot of the germans. They found an open table outside of the café and sat down, they ordered their food and continued to talk.

"Besides Odd, what could we do. Four students against all the Germans in Paris, the chances of us succeeding are as likely as the Germans outright pulling out of France. Look, it's 1943, the Germans are being beaten back on every front. We just have to wait until the Allies liberate France." Jeremie said as he leaned back in his chair, watching for anyone who may listen in on the conversation.

"It doesn't have to be just us, I'm talking about joining the resistance here in Paris. They've grown with each day, and most everyone is on their side." Odd leaned forward and lowered his voice as he spoke. The others looked on in disbelief at what Odd had just said. Even thinking that could get you shot by the Nazis, much less actively trying.

"Odd, are you crazy! You'll get us arrested for just thinking like that! I can't believe you're even suggesting it!" Ulirch said, straining to keep his voice down as they argued.

"Are you trying to get us killed Odd, what about our families? If we got caught, what do you think would happen to them?" Jeremie quickly said.

They all went silent as the waiter reappeared and set their food down. The portions were very small, and the quality of their food was poor. The German's had sent most of France's crops and foodstuffs back to Germany, the rest was split between the occupying soldiers and the people of France.

"I have. My family is back in Italy, possibly even in the part liberated by the Americans or British. Yumi, you and Ulrich also have your families back in Germany or America. I know your parents are safe in America from the war Yumi, and you could care less about your father Ulrich." Odd's eyes took on a more serious tone for a moment as he took a drink. He had definitely thought this through.

"Okay, you have a point Odd, but what about Jeremie? His parents live here, where the Germans could get them!" Yumi asked.

Jeremie let out a sigh, amazed they were even discussing this. "My parents are in Normandy, they moved out there when things got rough in the city. We were talking about me leaving now that the school closed, but with passes out of the city becoming harder to get, I'm not so sure I can." He bit into his piece of fish, still amazed that they were discussing something like this. But he couldn't deny that Odd had a point.

"Okay, say we do join, we don't even know where they are!" Ulrich said as they ate.

"I know, I know. It can't be that hard though. They _are_ in the city after all, we know that much." Odd sighed. They dropped the discussion and finished eating in silence, then paid and left.

Jeremie pulled his leather coat up around him, the cold November air had finally made it through his blue sweater. They continued down the street, not knowing what to do. They mingled with the crowd as they walked farther into the city. Then, for Jeremie, everything seemed to happen at once.

A group of two german trucks and a Sturmwagen car in the lead rolled down the street. The convoy got slightly ahead of them and pulled up next to a parked Corino. The car suddenly exploded, taking the first truck and flipping it over while it burned.

The blast launched the group back, sending Jeremie and Ulrich through the window of a store. Jeremie got back up slowly. His ears rang from the power of the blast. Ulrich climbed back up next to him and they stumbled back out to the street. They watched as Germans poured out of the first truck, many burning, to be shot down by a hidden enemy. The soldiers of the second truck had poured out and were firing at the roofs.

The Sturmwagen took off. The machine gunner and passenger firing while the driver ducked down. They didn't get far; Jeremie watched as an object similar to a stick dropped from the roof into the car. The passenger tried to throw it out. The grenade blew up and the out of control car slammed into a parked truck, none of the germans moved.

Jeremie joined Ulrich behind a shot up car. Pure fear and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He could see Odd and Yumi hiding in a nearby alleyway. Three men poured out from a side street across the road. They raised their guns and fired. Two of the germans fell beside the truck. The others were gunned down as they ran away.

The street was silent. Two cars and a delivery truck arrived from the street the men had come from. One of the men gathered the weapons from the dead while the other two put some boxes from the surviving transport into the truck. Two fighters from the roof slid down an access ladder in the alleyway where Odd and Yumi hid.

"Come with us, the Germans have taken to arresting anyone who was near an ambush like this." One of them, an older man said as he walked past. The group followed slowly, the man leaned over and spoke to the driver of one of the cars. After a moment the driver hopped out and the man climbed in, then motioned to the group to join them.

"Well, hurry up! We haven't got all day. An explosion like that will attract every German in the city!" he yelled from the driver's seat. Jeremie nodded dumbly and climbed in the front seat, while the other three climbed into the back. The man leaned out the window and spoke to one of the fighters, "Okay, get what you can in the truck and blow the rest. Leave nothing for them to use. I'll get these three back to the headquarters."

The younger man nodded and turned back to help load the truck. Their car pulled out and took off down the street. They rounded the corner and started going downhill to another part of the city. A few blocks later they heard another explosion and met two german motorcycles and a truck speeding towards the ambush. It was then that the man sighed in relief.

"Heh, by the time the germans get there, the boys will be long gone. Sorry about rushing you four, but the germans have a new policy when it comes to people standing in the street where an ambush just happened." He said, they could see him relax slightly as the truck disappeared over the hill.

"What do they do to anyone they catch." Odd said, fearful of what the answer might be.

The man looked at him through the rearview mirror. "They charge them with treason and shoot them in the back of the head." he said simply. Odd gulped and Jeremie felt a chill go down his spine. Ulrich and Yumi unconsciously locked hands. The man continued to look back every few seconds. Jeremie started to question him but was interrupted.

"Hang on, I need to make sure we aren't followed. We'll talk when we get back to the headquarters, until then, you should rest. You've been through a shocking experience." The man quickly said as they turned down a side street. Jeremie nodded in acceptance and faked napping, in truth, his mind was racing.

* * *

><p>(AN) Ps: The names of cars, tanks, trucks, etc. are a mix of actual vehicles and fictional ones from the game _The Saboteur_, this is so I can use pictures of these to give better descriptions. Thanks!


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know I set a goal but I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out before the week started. From here on I would like to do a chapter a week, with new ones up every Friday or Saturday.

I would like to thank RascalKat for my first review and Batistasprincess for showing interest and favoriting my story. I also want to thank those who took the time to read this story. Anyway, on with the story. Allons-y!

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here." The man said as he brought the car to a stop. The teens slowly got out, they had taken the longest way possible to get there, driving all around the city for hours to make sure they weren't followed. The car was parked on a street where lots of people traveled. Store owner's and vendors displayed their goods, and while a few people stopped, many still continued on their way home from work. They walked up the street, mixing with the crowd, then turned down a smaller street and finally stopped at the back entrance of a store. He knocked twice on the door, it opened and a woman pointed a pistol at them.<p>

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you back so early Jaques. I thought you and the others were going to be out late?" The woman said as she put the pistol into a pocket of her dress and hugged the man. He kissed her lightly then moved to show the four teens behind him.

"That was the plan, but these four were caught up in the fight. Normally I would've left them, but the germans have been arresting anyone they find near an ambush site. I was hopping we could hide them for a few days dear?" Jaques asked his wife. She looked at Jeremie and his friends for a few seconds, then smiled and moved aside.

"Of course, they're not but children. Come in, quickly now, before the germans spot us." she said and allowed them to enter. They walked into what appeared to be the back part of a store and were lead upstairs by Jaques. He motioned for them to set down on the couches, then eased into a chair and set his pistol on a table next to it. He waited for his wife to return and sit next to him before he started to speak.

"Sorry if I rushed you away like that. I didn't have time to explain, the germans respond very quickly to any fights we start and they don't treat anyone who stays very kindly. My name is Jaques Dubois and this is my wife, Isabella. So, may I ask who you are?" Jaques said as he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and started to smoke.

"I'm Odd Della Robbia, this is Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Jeremie Belpois. We did go to Kadic before the germans shut it down." Odd said as he pointed to each of them in turn. Jaques turned to Ulrich when he heard his last name.

"Stern you say, why are you three friends with a german boy?" he asked as he took a drag of the cigarette. Ulrich pailed in realization at what the man was implying before he said.

"Umm, my father sent me here, hoping to mold me into a fine young Nazi politician to take his place. Lets just say that me and him do not see eye to eye. I'm no Nazi, and I really don't want to get into politics. I promise I won't breathe a word about this." Ulrich quickly said, he feared that his history would get him hurt, it all depended on the man in front of him.

Jaques slowly broke into a smile and said, "It is okay young man, I think you are telling the truth. I'll trust you for now, don't misplace my trust." The sentence lingered with a hidden warning. He took another drag of the cigarette and spoke.

"I will let you stay for a day or two, I used to be a professor at Kadic before I retired and we opened up this little shop. Afterwards, it would be best if you all left. My wife will get you all set up in the upstairs rooms." He said as he put the cigarette out, then stood and started down the stairs.

"Wa-wait! We want to join you guys! The resistance, I mean." Odd suddenly blurted out. Jaques stiffened slightly then turned around.

"After what you saw today, are you sure?" He asked them.

"Yes, the Nazis kicked us out of Kadic. We've seen what they do, how they do as they please wherever they go." Odd said. He didn't sound as fired up after what Jaques said, but he was still determined.

"Boy, I think you and your freinds may be rushing into this. The resistance is not a little club or something you can quit when it gets tough. You'll be risking everything. We'll talk about this later, it is getting late and you four need to rest. We will talk about this during dinner." Jaques said, then walked away and ended the discussion.

* * *

><p>Jeremie sighed as he entered the guest room in the attic. Odd and Ulrich had taken one of the room's downstairs and Yumi had gotten the other. Dinner had been a very interesting discussion, they had all agreed to join. Jaques, or Papa Jaq as he told them to call them, was happy to accept them, if a little reluctant when they said they wanted to fight.<p>

'_I still can't believe we're going through with this. We don't have any other options though, and the resistance needs all the help it can get. It's kind of unbelievable. I went from studying to become an engineer who designs cars, to a member of the resistance, in a day._' Jeremie thought as he hung his brown leather jacket on one of the bed posts and kicked off his shoes. He fell down on the bed and removed his glasses, staring at the blurry darkness that was the room around him.

"Heh, I wonder what Mom and Dad would think. They'd probably call me crazy." Jeremie whispered to himself with a chuckle. He looked out the window, moonlight shining on his face as he gazed at the Paris skyline, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jeremie slowly walked down the stairs, he had slept in and was the last one up. He walked into the kitchen to see Odd eating an egg sandwich with some coffee. Jeremie grabbed a piece of toast and poured himself some water, then sat down across from Odd.<p>

"So, where is everyone?" Jeremie asked as he spread some honey on his toast, then took a bite, savoring the sweet taste.

"Ulrich and Yumi went with Isabella to do some shopping, apparently being in the resistance gets you pretty good access to the black market. Not that I'm complaining!" Odd said as he scarfed down the rest of his sandwich and drained his coffee. Jeremie calmly finished his toast as Papa Jaq came up from the basement.

"Oh good, you're up. I guess Isabella hasn't gotten back with your friends yet. I was going to wait, but this needs to be done. You two follow me, I have a job for you." He said simply. They followed him down into the basement, seeing nothing out of the ordinary until Jaq moved a shelf out of the way, revealing a hole in the wall.

"You see, the different resistance movements in and around the city have to use whatever they can find as a base. One uses an old factory, others use churches, brothels and bars, as for us, it's the catacombs underneath the city. Using the catacombs gives us access to the sewers, we can come up anywhere we want in the city." Jaq explained as they walked into the base.

What started as a hallway opened up into multiple cleared out underground rooms. Multiple resistance members were living down here, cots were spread throughout the area. A few crates of weapons and explosives were stashed in one room with a man standing guard. Seeing this got Odd excited.

"So what is it that you need help with? An ambush like yesterday, sabotage, some top secret mission!?" Odd asked as the excitement built in him.

"Haha, no. Something much more important than that!" Jaq said with a chuckle as they passed more rooms. They could see another room that served as an infirmary with beds and medical supplies, and a final room held stores of food and water. They went to the last room, where something that caught both boys off guard awaited.

"Is that a-?" Odd started to ask.

"Yes. It's a printing press. One of our most important jobs is to keep the people properly informed on what to do and how the war is really going. Some of these newspapers tell railroad workers how to sabotage german trains, others tell farmers how to get food to us and the black market, all of this is mixed in with real news of what is going on in the rest of the world." Jaq explained as they looked over the press and some of the people operating it.

Odd was in a state of disbelief. "But, but, we just watched you guys massacre a convoy yesterday. How is a piece of paper more important than fighting the Nazis!?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's simple, we are providing hope for the people. Showing them that people are against the Nazi's. The people of Paris support us, but we have to show them that people are fighting for them." A new voice said. They turned around to see a few people they never thought would be here. Elizabeth "Sissy" Delmas sat at a table with two of her friends, Herve Pichon and Nicholas Poliakoff. Seeing Sissy gave the boys mixed feelings, she had been mean to the crew for most of their first year. Things had smoothed out though when they had a confrontation that ended with some tears, apologies, and a lot of water under the bridge.

"Oh, hey Sissy, didn't expect to find anyone else from Kadic here." Jeremie said, even with all that, it was still a little weird when they spoke.

"Yeah, Daddy led us to here, or well, mostly led us here. He was taken by the Germans, something about still needing him to show them the school." Sissi said sadly, she was scared for her dad. Odd came over and put an arm on her shoulder, offering her a small comfort.

"I'm sure he'll be alright Sissy, they won't do anything if they need him." Odd said, smiling. Sissy gave him a sad smile but then turned to the printing press.

"This is the best way to fight the Nazis, we publish our own propaganda, showing everyone that the Nazis aren't invincible. That they can be beaten. We have a good system going. Milly and Tamiya go out and gather news and help me put together our stories, I put together the articles make sure we have the copies we need, and Herve and Nick operate the press itself. What we need are paper boys." Sissy said as she motioned to the stacks that they had made.

"Wait, that's the big mission, you need us to deliver the news?" Odd said with surprise as he watched Sissy walk to a table. She grabbed two satchel bags with the newspapers inside and handed them to the boys. She then handed each of them a list.

"It's more important than you think. That is a list of the places you need to stop and deliver the papers, along with a name and description of the person you need to give them to and the color of the string showing what goes where. Okay, now that that's taken care of, follow me." Papa Jaq said as they left. They walked into the armory and Jaq reached into one of the crates.

He turned around and gave them each a pistol, ammo, and a holster, Jeremies was a long barreled pistol with a wooden grip which looked like a broom handle. Odd was handed a shorter pistol, one that looked newer than Jeremies and was made of solid metal.

"Mauser C96 and Walther P08, both good pistols. Keep them hidden inside of your clothes or satchel. Don't use them unless you're discovered and forced to." He told them, they nodded in seriousness and listened as he explained how to load and use them. When he finished, Jeremie strapped his under his left arm on the inside of his jacket and Odd hid his in the satchel. They walked back upstairs and into the courtyard, Jaq clapped them on the back.

"Okay boys, you're ready to go. You can use those two bikes there. Be safe, and stay out of trouble." Jaques said as he disappeared back inside. They turned to each other, the seriousness of the situation dawning on them. They each grabbed a bike and walked slowly to the street.

"Well, good luck Odd." Jeremie said with a nervous smile, he was as worried for Odd as he was for himself, but tried to make sure it didn't show. Odd put a hand on Jeremies shoulder and smiled back.

"Yeah, you to Jeremie. Stay safe. I'll see you tonight." He said, and pedaled out of sight.

"Okay, here we go." Jeremie sighed, then zipped up his jacket as much for warmth as to keep the pistol hidden. He pushed off, and sped away on his first mission.

* * *

><p>I only ask that you leave a review so I may improve and know that people are enjoying this story. Thank you.<p> 


	3. Resistance Service Anouncement

Sorry about the late update, school and robotics is taking a lot out of me. I will press on and continue to update though, and will warn you guys of any periods of time in which I wont be able to update. Anyways, enjoy!

Jeremie pedaled onto the busy streets of Paris, he rode between and around vehicles, the cold air rushing in his ears as he avoided the congestion of the main roads. Paris was a beautiful city, but everywhere you went you could see signs of the occupation. The germans had taken all the government buildings as their own and had evicted people from homes to make military outposts. Even the thought of it bothered Jeremie as he went by a group of soldiers.

'_Okay, my first stop is the Tracks End Bar near East Station, a man named Luc will be taking the papers with the red string for the railway workers._' Jeremie felt in over his head as he turned toward the East Station. He kept a steady pace as he weaved through traffic, but then had to stop as he rounded a corner.

A german convoy was passing, it was huge, tanks and trucks rolled by. Jeremie watched in awe as it made the ground shake. Then a German staff limo passed by, it was open-topped, and an officer in a Gestapo uniform rode in the back. His greying black hair and cold blue eyes stood out against his pale complexion, Jeremie noticed a strange symbol sewed into the uniform, three circles contained each other and the outermost had four lines appearing from its top and bottom. The officer seemed to look right at Jeremie yet at the same time not look at him.

Jeremie shook off the weird feeling he got from the officer and pedaled on. He came out at the rail yard leading to East Station, locomotives chuffed by, snorting smoke and whistles occasionally shrieking. Railway men walked throughout the yard, under constant watch by the German Railway Police officers stationed there. He could see the busy station, people going in and out, and locomotives snorting as people climbed into their coaches.

The Tracks End Bar was a small building on the corner next to the station, a few regular people were there, but it was mainly filled with workers for the railway and, to Jeremies horror, railway policemen. two of them sat at the bar and another four occupied a table. Plans ran through Jeremies mind, but none could work, it was then that he saw a man in a bar tenders outfit coming towards him from the bar.

He grabbed Jeremie by the arm roughly but said quietly, "Idiot, come around to the back and knock three times, now act like your struggling." Jeremie didn't have to be told twice, he pulled and pulled trying to free his arm. The mans grip was still tight but not very.

"Little Swine! I thought I told you and your friends I will not sell to children! So quit trying to sneak in and convince me!" He yelled loud enough for the bars patrons to hear, a chorus of laughter erupted from the bar, as they watched what they assumed was the barman berating a boy for trying to sneak a drink. Finally the man let go, Jeremie ran around the corner until he was out of sight. Then he pushed his bike up the alleyway and knocked three times.

"Ah, my little friend, you put on a very good show for the kraut bastards that live inside my establishment. My name is Luc, and you are?" Luc said as he shut the door behind him, he was now smiling and had a glass of water in his hands. He offered it to Jeremie, who accepted it gratefully.

"I, I'm Jeremie. What was that about just then?" He asked in between sips.

"The Germans would get suspicious if an underage boy walked into the bar and asked for me, but they would see it as normal if I went out to chase off a kid trying to get in. So, do you have the papers?" Luc asked. Jeremie ruffled through the satchel and found the papers, then handed them to Luc. Luc smiled and accepted the papers and glass from Jeremie.

"Good luck my friend, and long live the Resistance!" He said before walking back inside, the papers now neatly folded beneath his apron.

Jeremie climbed back onto the bike, he had two more bundles to deliver. He pulled out the list and looked it over. '_Hmm, the markets along the river, a farmer named Alfred needs the blue stringed papers.' _Jeremie took off, he pedaled along, watching the life of Paris around him, the river was a fairly peaceful place. The farmers selling their produce made good money, and the people and soldiers got good food, so the germans made no trouble here.

Jeremie wandered around for a few moments, searching for Alfred or any sign of him. He finally got lucky and spotted the name on the side of a truck with a large amount of vegetables and fruits on it. An older man stood in front of it, he wore a worn vest and dirty farmers clothes, but looked happy with life. He walked up to the man and said, "I think I have something you need my friend."

Alfred glanced up and barely nodded, sending a pointed look at some germans nearby. "Yes, you do, hand them here. Also, for your troubles." He said quietly, then he placed a few apples into a sack and gave them to Jeremie in exchange for the papers. Jeremie handed him the papers and a little money and walked away before the man could argue. He gave a short wave and took off with the sack in his satchel.

Jeremie sighed as he stopped for a rest, he pulled out an apple and bit into it, enjoying the sweet taste of its juice. He was in the park, looking at the Eiffel tower. A few people were in the park, but it had lost its fun when the germans had arrived. The park, once a nice wide open area, was now cluttered with german emplacements. Anti-air guns and air raid lights were placed throughout the park itself.

"Odd was right, they've done what they want with the city. No, with the country!" He said, angry at the state that his home was in. He smiled bitterly at the thought, he was a little glad to be helping his country, but he was also worried. '_What would Mom and Dad think of me doing this?_' he questioned as he climbed onto the bike.

His last stop was a church near the resistance headquarters, the head priest would spread the papers during church. He rode back to the neighborhood and could see the church tower rising above the roofs, it was easy enough to find. Len walked in to see a German officer at prayer, he managed to find Father Benjamin and bowed his head.

"Excuse me Father, but could you listen to my confession." Jeremie didn't like the idea of using the confessional booth to hand off the papers, but Papa Jaq said to do so.

"Of course my son, just follow me." The Father said smiling with a wink. He led Jeremie to the confessional booth and got into the one next to it. "Okay my son, begin." He said as a small slot opened between the two.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned, it has been a week since my last confession. A few days ago I was stuck having to go through a red light district, I have had impure thoughts and dreams about what I saw there and I wish for them to stop. That is all." Jeremie said blushing, it was true and it had bothered him for a while. He handed the papers to Father Benjamin, who quickly placed them in his coat pocket and closed the slot.

"Of course my son, say five Hail Marys and meditate upon your actions." Father Benjamin said as he stood and left. Jeremie walked from the church, he got outside as the screaming began.


	4. Necessary Horror

I figured I would put up two chapters this week to make up for the one I missed, I want to thank everyone who is reading this story, and I ask that you review. Thank you! This chapter has a little action in it, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jeremie ran outside to see a sight that horrified him, the German SS Officer that was inside the church was now out on the street with two others. He had a man and woman pressed up against the wall as a child wailed nearby. "Such insolence, to see two unregistered Jews such as yourselves spreading your disease on these streets with your child." the officer said. He became annoyed and slapped the child, silencing it. He turned back to the parents and pulled a pistol.<p>

"I wonder, whom should I kill first for your disobedience? You, while your wife and child watch you die?" he said as he pointed the pistol at the man. He smiled and shook his head while the two SS soldiers stood and did nothing.

"Or should it be you frauline? Make your husband suffer like the Jew rat he is while your child is scared for life!" He said with a mad smile and an insane laugh. Jeremie watched in horror as he terrified the couple, he slipped his hand into the satchel and grabbed the pistol. The man begged for the SS Officer to take him, to spare his wife and child. The SS officer kicked him in the gut and placed him against the wall.

"Ah, I think I have it now! Maybe it should be your child who I kill, I'll make it quick of course, and you two may even have front row tickets!" he said with joy as he walked to the child. The parents tried to stop him but his goons held them back. He walked over and pointed his Luger at the child, who looked on with big wide eyes. Gunshots echoed through the street.

Jeremie had pulled his gun and fired wildly. He heard a scream and opened his eyes to see the German officer holding his stomach. The two soldiers looked on wide eyed as the officer fell over with a groan. His body relaxed in death. Everyone else was frozen in surprise.

One of the soldiers was the first to snap out of it, he reached for the alarm whistle on his belt and blew it. Jeremie snapped awake and saw the other raising a submachine gun at him. The family ran off as Jeremie ran for cover behind a wall. The German opened fire. He sprayed the wall with bullets. Jeremie hopped on his bike as the Germans came around the corner. He fired behind him and started pedalling down the street. Bullets smacked all around Jeremie as he pedaled faster.

Jeremie rolled around the corner, a group of germans chasing him. He saw something that almost made him stop, a German patrol car was already coming. The soldier driving turned and blocked off the road, Len hit the brakes and shot down an alley way. He heard the car trying to follow as he turned down another road, making his escape.

Len rode deeper into the alleys, not watching where he was going. He suddenly collided with someone.

"Ugh, hey, watch it! Wah, Jeremie, what's wrong?" Yumi said. Jeremie was shaking, he'd ran into her, Ulrich, and Isabella as they returned from getting groceries.

"I-I killed him. Hi-His blood's on my hands Yumi!" Jeremie muttered incoherently, he was scared, sick, and in a state of shock. He wanted to curl up and do nothing. Jeremie felt the bile rise in his throat and crawled over to vomit in the alley.

"Oh god, what's he talking about?" Yumi said, she was worried for her friend, something was wrong.

"I don't know, it's okay Jeremie, come on, well get you back to Jaq and Isabella's." Ulrich said as he helped him up. Yumi grabbed the bike as they started to help him the short distance back.

* * *

><p>A siren cried outside as they helped him down into the headquarters, Odd was sitting there chatting with Sissi. He jumped up as they closed the doors to the cellar, "What happened to him, he looks horrible." He said as he looked to the pale, teary eyed Jeremie, who was being carried by Yumi and Ulrich. They sat him down in a chair as Papa Jaq came in.<p>

"I- I couldn't help it! He, he was gonna kill them. I had to!" Jeremie stuttered as he let the tears flow down his cheeks. Jaq sighed and turned to Isabella.

"Honey, get him some water. Jeremie, I'm sorry for this but it's necessary." He said as he smacked Jeremie hard to snap him out of it. Jeremie reeled from the pain, it snapped him out of his state.

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry Jaq, I-I did exactly what you said not to. I got involved. A german officer had a Jewish family lined up to be killed, he was about to kill their child. I-I had to kill him!" Jeremie said as he buried his face in his hands. Jaques sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand Jeremie, now tell me what happened." He said as Isabella came downstairs with some water.

Jeremie sighed as he began, "I-I was coming out of the church and heard a scream, a German officer in a black uniform had the parents pushed up against the wall, the child in the street. He was choosing which one to kill first! He was- He was gonna kill the child! I couldn't let him do it. I shot him before I thought about it. He had two me with him, they got the attention of others and shot at me!" Jeremie said quickly.

He was breathing heavily but managed to continue. "They chased me through the back alleys until I managed to get away, then I ran into them!" Jeremie said, indicating Yumi and the others.

Jaq nodded, "Jeremie, I feel your pain my young friend, all the Resistance feels the pain that you do. Taking another mans life, no matter how evil they are, is hard. It is a necessary horror in our line of work though. The only thing I want to tell you, all of you, is this. We can't save them all, what Jeremie did was right and just, but it did not help us in any way." Jaq said calmly to the small group, he sighed and sat down, but continued to speak.

"We cannot save everyone in this city, every day the germans bully, rape, and murder the people of Paris. For every one family we try to save, twenty more are in danger from the Germans. It is also why that we do not fight the Germans on their level, it's not possible. We are too few in men and supplies, for now, we wait for the allies to come" he told them. He met each of them eye to eye, showing the seriousness of the subject they were speaking of.

They all slowly nodded, Jeremie still sat shaking slightly from the experience. "I understand Papa Jaq, but then, how do we fight?" Jeremie asked the old man.

Jaques smiled, "We win smaller battles, we cause damage to the infrastructure and moral of the germans inside the city, some of this we do ourselves, other times, it is the people themselves. Those papers you two sent out today," he said as he pointed to Odd and Jeremie, "contained valuable information. Information showing the people how to sabotage German infrastructure, hide and get supply shipments to us, or help allied soldiers and POW's. That, is how we fight." Jaq told them with a smile.

He turned and clapped Jeremie on the shoulder, "I am proud of you my friend, you did the right thing, go rest for now, there is more to be done." he said as he led the others off. Isabella led Jeremie upstairs and left him in his room. Jeremie collapsed on the bed, the suns late evening rays falling on him. He got very little rest, finally settling into an unsteady and fitful sleep.


	5. Realisations and Preperations

Jeremie woke up later that evening, the sun was barely shining through the window as it went down. He rose from the bed slowly and stared at his hands. He calmed down and stood up, then put his glasses on. He stood slowly, still feeling drained of energy, and walked down the stairs.

Jaques was sitting in the living room reading, he looked up when he heard Jeremie, "Ah, Jeremie, how are you my friend?" he asked him. He set the book down and lit up one of his cigarettes.

Jeremie sat down on the couch and smiled a bit, "I'm doing a little better, I've got my pieces back together. I think I'm just a little out of it from what I did." He said quietly, he was still tired and oddly stiff. He poured a glass of water from the pitcher and took a drink.

Jaq pulled out a picture and tossed it to Jeremie, "Is this the Nazi that you shot today?" he asked Jeremie seriously. Jeremie looked at the picture, it was the same face he'd seen earlier today. He could never forget the sneer on the mans face as he decided who to kill out of the family.

"Uh, yeah, tha-thats him, why?" Jeremie asked as it brought up things he'd sooner forget.

Jaq smiled, "Well, that man is Freiderick Von Ritter, a Captain in the SS, he was a cold-blooded murderer. He was up there on the list of people we wanted rid of. I know it doesn't help to know this, but you did the entire city a favor. You potentially saved a lot of people by taking his life. That's the thing about war Jeremie, you have to look through all the bad and see the good that can come from it." he said with a sad smile.

Jeremie considered his words for a moment, "Yeah, but that still doesn't take away from the fact that I killed though. It still makes me sick to think of it." Jeremie said as he drank some water to keep himself calm.

"That's a good thing Jeremie, I would've been worried had it not bothered you. You killed because you had to, to keep that family safe. He killed because he wanted to, because it brought him joy. That's what sets us apart from people like him, what we fight for. Killing is wrong, no matter what. But sometimes you have to do the wrong thing for the right reason." Jaq told him.

Jeremie contemplated the words deeply, he sighed a little and sensed himself come to peace. "I think you're right Jaq, I'll keep that in mind. So, what are we doing tonight?" He asked as he stood and stretched.

Jaq sighed and began, "Well, the weapons we got from the Germans have been delivered to the other Resistance groups, but the germans are on high alert so I couldn't get all the men back here for tonight's drop. You and your freinds are going with me out of the city tonight to receive a supply drop of medicine and weapons from the British. A bomber stream heading for germany will cover our supply plane, come with me, we need to get ready soon." Jaq said as they walked down to the headquarters.

Odd was the first that Jermeie saw, he was engaged in a conversation with Sissi. 'Heh, I always knew there was something between them.' Jeremie thought with a smile. He could see Ulrich and Yumi sharing a small cot as they slept, their only excuse that the others were taken. Jeremie followed Jaq into the weapons room again.

"Tell me Jeremie, have you ever used a rifle?" Jaq asked him as he pried open a crate.

Jeremie nodded, "My father took me hunting some when I was younger, but I haven't fired one much." Jeremie said, hunting hadn't really been his thing, but he was still glad to go with his father.

Jaq pulled a rifle out of the crate and handed it to Jeremie, it smelled of oil and the metal shined. "That's a Mauser 98k, it was ment for the germans in the city, now you'll be putting it to better use. Here, it holds five of these rounds and ammo is plentiful." Jaq said as he handed him six of the five round clips that went in the rifle. Jeremie knew enough about bolt-action rifles to load it and put the safety on, Jaq smiled at the boys ability to use it safely.

"Okay, I've already given your friends their own weapons. Get them and come up, I'll get the truck." Jaq said as he left. Jeremie walked up behind Ulrich and Yumi, who'd woken and were talking.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yumi? You saw what happened to Jeremie!" Ulrich asked her as they sat, he had his forest green jacket buttoned up to protect from the cold and a rifle like Jeremies was cradled in his lap.

Yumi sighed next to him, she had a large pistol like Odd's sitting next to her. "Yes Ulrich, I want to do this, I want to help you guys. Jeremie will be alright, Jaques said so." She persisted as she laced up a pair of boots and made sure her black sweater was comfortable.

Jeremie got their attention, "Uhh, Papa Jaq wants us upstairs, we're ready to go." He said as he clapped them on the shoulder and smiled, showing them that he would be alright.

"Oh, hey Jeremie, yeah, thanks. Uhh, sorry about that." "Yeah. Sorry Jeremie, we were just worried." Ulrich and Yumi said in apology for talking about him. Jeremie smiled and nodded, then left them to get ready while he went to find Odd.

Odd was still talking with Sissi, "Anyway, I hope you guys stay safe, just don't do anything dangerous Odd." Sissi said as she could see Jeremie coming. She stood up and smiled, then gave Odd a quick hug and walked away.

"Uh, I-I will! I promise!" Odd said, his cheeks a little flushed from the surprise of the hug. Jeremie smirked as he helped his friend up.

"So, what was going on just then?" Jeremie smirked as his friend mock glared at him.

"Einstein, don't breathe a word of this to Ulrich!" Odd said as he picked up a black german submachine gun.

"Too late!" Ulrich said laughing as he walked in with Yumi. Odd glared daggers at him as they all started walking outside.

Jaq was waiting for them with a large truck similar to the one from earlier. "Hurry my friends, we have to get out of the city soon if we want to make the drop!" Jaq said as he climbed into the cab. Another man sat in the passenger seat while the kids climbed into the back. The truck started as they all sat down and hid their weapons, waiting as Jaq drove away.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the German-French border.<p>

A girl sighed, here it was that these mean men were making daddy move again. The girl hated the mean men, they threatened her daddy. They forced him to work for them because he was smart, they forced him to do things to people that daddy would never normally think to do. She was smart too, her tutors were in the staff car behind them. They taught her so much, some things she knew already, other things she didn't and she eagerly learned these things.

The learning was the only thing she got to enjoy, she couldn't go outside, she had no friends, all she had was her books and tutors, and the precious few moments she had with daddy. The only other person she saw where the guards and the General. General Xan Auchman, was in command of her daddy and the few scientists that the Nazis had forced to pursue the perfect soldier, or Project Carthage. He didn't even go by his real name, calling himself XANA because he considered himself above most of humanity.

"Daddy, where are we going again? I don't like moving everywhere, why can't we just leave?" she asked quietly so the driver couldn't hear.

"France Honey, the City of Lights, Paris. I know, I know, but don't worry. Daddy has a plan to get us out of here." He said as he ruffled her strawberry pink hair. She curled up against him and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep. "I promise Aelita, I'll get us out of here." He said as she drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

I know the start of this is a little random, but it's something I wanted to show. Everything else should continue as normal. Also, a special thanks to Master Doom Maker, I heart Lyoko, and miharu15 for the reviews! Just a fair warning, the beginning is a time skip to the raid over Paris, but it shall all make sense. Well, on with the story.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, been busy with home stuff. Please don't kill me!

* * *

><p>"Sir! We're approaching the checkpoint!" the navigator yelled in a deep Scottish accent over the roar of the engines. He quickly did the calculations on his map, the small glow of the red light and the radio lights his only way of seeing.<p>

The pilot grimaced and spoke into his headset, "Alright men, watch out for fighters and flak! Jerries gonna be a waiting on us tonight!" He could see Paris stretching out in front of him. He was bracing for the batteries of flak cannons below to begin, but they were late for some reason.

"Leftenant, why hasn't it..." The copilot started to ask as the first black puffs appeared around them, flak shells burst and started to thicken as the bomber stream passed through them. The bomber shook as shells exploded near by.

"It's gettin' a little rough tonight isn't it Sir?" One of the waist gunners yelled as the bomber shook more.

"Aye, worse than I'd hopped! OH GOD, THEY HIT ONE! RED 1 IS GOING DOWN!" another yelled as a bomber next to them was hit. Fire spread into the night from its wing, it started to dip, trailing smoke and fire.

"Come on lads, get outta there!" the aft gunner yelled as the bomber fell, "Oh shite!" he said as the bomber exploded in the night. Another followed soon after, lighting up the night with a fiery tail as it burned.

"Leftenant! We have to get out of this flak! We're gonna get chopped..." The copilot yelled as a great blast hit the bomber, the plane lurched a hole appeared in the wing.

"Oh Christ, fire in the cockpit! Fire in the cockpit! We're leaking fuel, Oh God!" The navigator screamed as a fire spread. The pilot looked back through the plane as the fire lapped at the fuel, his eyes widened as the fire started to explode. The plane exploded into a great ball of fire, taking its crew with it as it fell to earth in pieces.

* * *

><p>The truck drove slowly through the city as darkness overtook them, people sparsely walked the streets as vehicles drove past. Jeremie sat near the back of the truck, looking out of the back as it rolled along. His mouth was dry and his stomach wouldn't settle, he was on edge. They started to get near the edge of the city when Jaq yelled back through a slot in the back of the truck.<p>

"We're almost to the edge of the city, remember, stay quiet and keep your heads down. Get your papers ready." he told them. Jeremie felt the truck lurch to a stop and heard voices outside. Jaq was speaking to a german soldier, there was suddenly a knock at the entrance to the truck. Jeremie opened the flap to see two Germans with flashlights staring them down.

"Passes, now!" one said and held his hand out. The group all handed forged passes up to the soldier. He looked over each pass, examining them closely. He looked at them for a second, judging each face, then sighed, "Everything checks out, have a nice evening." he told them as he gave their passes back and closed the flap. Jaq put the truck in gear and pulled away.

"You did good my friends, we are out of the city now. It should be easy going! We need to hurry though." Jaq said as he sped the truck up. They roads got a little more rough as they traveled into the country. Jeremie grabbed a strap that was above him to hang on, they all heard as a low wail started from the city.

"Whats that?" Ulrich asked as they all listened. The wailing climbed higher until it was a scream, it rose and fell, beams of light suddenly appeared from the city and surrounding country, shooting up into the night sky.

"It's the air raid, the bomber stream must be passing over the city!?" Odd said as he watched the lights, he could see them stretching up until the caught tiny streaks of silver and brown high above. Then the air bursts started. The guns nearby started firing, barrel sticking up into the night as they belched smoke and fire.

"My god, are they going to bomb Paris!?" Jeremie asked as they watched, a great burst of light appeared in the night sky, a large streak of fire that plummeted to earth. It crashed in the country side nearby. "Jaq, watch out, the bombers are getting shot at right overhead!" Jeremie yelled. Jaq suddenly swerved as a flaming chunk of debris landed next to the road.

"Hang on children!" he yelled as he swerved to avoid more debris. Jeremie looked as an engine smashed into the ground behind them. Jaq pulled off the road and into a large field surrounded by hedgerows. He shut the truck off.

They quietly got out and hunkered down with the truck in the trees. The man next to Jaq, a man named Peiter, slipped out into the field and piled a bunch of powders in the middle of the field. He lit a match and set it near the powder, a great flash of light happened a few moments later as the powder ignited, a large arrow burned and shown in the field for a minute, then disappeared.

The field was silent for a moment, the only sounds Jeremie could here where the roaring of the planes overhead and the firing of the guns. That was all distant in comparison to his own breath, then he heard it, a distant rumble that got closer and louder. A dark object moved through the sky in front of them, it flew over the field as something fell from it. A great white parachute opened as two large packets descended to earth. The supplies sat down as Jaq started the truck, Jeremie and Odd ran to the supply drop as everyone else hopped in.

The truck backed to the supplies as Jeremie and Odd cut the 'chutes away, everyone jumped out and started loading the crates into the truck. "We have to hurry! He flew lower than normal, the Bosch will think they hit one. They'll be here soon!" Jaq said as he set a crate of weapons into the truck. They loaded the supplies quickly as the area grew quiet, the bomber stream had passed. The only sounds was that of the distant air raid sirens giving the all clear signal. A fire burned in the distance, a burning aircraft.

Jeremie looked around, he heard engines racing towards them. Two Kubelwagens and an armed motorcycle raced into the field. Jeremie climbed in with the rest as Jaq started the truck. They took off across the field and crashed through a wooden fence onto the road. Jeremie held on as he looked out the back of the truck. The germans gave chase through the field.

"Come on Papa Jaq, they're after us!" Odd yelled as one of the germans stood. He raised his sub-machinegun and fired, Jeremie and Odd ducked as bullets ripped through the canvas tarp. The motorcycle pulled to the front as the soldier in the sidecar readied a machine gun. Jaques swerved as the group slid around in the back of the truck. Ulrich held Yumi as he crashed into a crate, Odd and Jeremie wound up in a tangled heap on the floor. Jeremie and Ulrich stood and opened fire on one of the Kubelwagens. The bullets pinged off of the hood and windshield as they fired.

Odd stepped forward with his MP-40 and targeted the motorcycle with shaking hands. He yelled as he fired, the weapon jumped in his hands, automatic fire peppered the motorcycle and its driver. His body jerked violently as the rounds hit him. The bike sped up and swerved as his body slumped forward, it crashed into the ditch and rolled. Jeremie and Ulrich poured on the fire as Yumi came up with a round object.

"I found this in the ammo boxes!" She said as she pulled the pin and tossed it out. The grenade bounced against one of the cars and detonated behind it. The driver swerved but kept coming. Ulrich and Jeremie fired again as smoke and steam poured from the engine. The car dropped away, unable to continue the chase.

The last car had four men in it, three of them poured fire onto the truck as the fourth drove.

"Crap, we can't shoot at him!" Ulrich cried out as the bullets whizzed by. Jeremie was crouched behind a crate with a still shaking Odd. Yumi and Ulrich hid in a corner of the truck at the back. The fire barely let up as the Kubelwagen started to pull ahead of the truck. It raced ahead and skidded to a stop ahead of the truck. The germans climbed out and started firing. Rounds pinged off the hood as Jaq sped up.

"Hang on children!" He yelled as they rammed the car. A german hit the hood of the truck and bounced off, the others ran or were crushed by the truck as the car was pushed to the side of the road. Jermie held on as the truck shuttered and groaned. They were tossed around like marbles in a can. The truck smoothed out and shot down the road.

"Very good, you all handled this as well as possible!" Jaq yelled back as they slipped into the city on a little used dirt road. The city was dark and silent, very few people wandered the streets beyond the occasional worker or group of soldiers. The darkness hid the damage to the truck as they rode back to the base. Jaq parked the truck outside and men rushed out to unload it.

Jeremie and Ulrich helped a shaking Odd into the sewers, "I-I killed them." He muttered as they sat him on a cot. Jeremie gave him some water and placed a blanket around him.

"Come on Odd, snap out of it. It's alright, you didn't have a choice." Ulrich said as he patted Odd on the shoulder. Odd nodded as he took a sip and lay down on the cot. Sissy walked in and gasped.

"What happened to him!?" she cried out as she sat down on the cot, she grabbed a cloth and wet it. She placed it on Odds forehead and sighed. "He had to kill, didn't he?" she asked sadly.

Jeremie and Ulrich nodded, they'd done the same. Jeremie noticed that Ulrich seemed better off, they'd have to talk later. Sissy checked over Odd as he calmed a little, he gave her a week smile and his signature grin.

"It's okay Sissy, I- I had to." He said as he smiled and lay down. He was still shaking a little from the shock. Sissy stayed near him and took over from Jeremie and Ulrich.

They walked into the house where Jaq and Isabella where sitting with Yumi. "How's Odd?" Yumi asked as they sat at the table.

"He's just really shook up." Ulirch said as he sat down.

Jeremie eased himself into a chair and looked at Ulrich, "Why aren't you all rattled?" Jeremie asked him, he looked at his shaking hands and sighed as he grabbed the cup of coffee Isabella had handed him.

"Well, huh, damnit. Back when I was in an academy in Germany, I took fencing. We fought with dull practice sabres and didn't use protective gear, it was a match between me and another experienced fencer. We didn't know that someone had gotten the practice sabers mixed up with our ceremonial real ones. I landed a direct hit to his neck." Ulrich said quietly as he buried his head in his hands.

Yumi put an arm around Ulrich as Jeremie sighed, he felt as though he'd overstepped a boundary. He stood and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't have the right to ask that. I think I'll be going to bed." He patted Ulrich on the back and headed upstairs. Jeremie collapsed onto his bed, his rifle was down in the basement as he threw his jacket into the floor. He closed his eyes as the events ran through his mind, slowly, the nightmares started to come.

* * *

><p>Franz looked around the bar he'd walked into, it was near the tracks and the new facility. He'd finally convinced Colonel XANA that he desperately needed a drink and left. He sat at the bar and grabbed the bar mans attention.<p>

"Ah, sir, could you please fetch me some Schnapps?" he asked as he placed his money on the table. The bar was quiet this late at night, a few railway workers sat huddled around the table's.

"Of course, one moment." The barman said as he poured Franz his drink. He returned and leaned on the bar, "So, what brings you here so late at night?" He asked Franz.

"My daughter and I just arrived, I uh, 'work' for some very important people." He said as he took a drink of the liquor. The barman's eyes shot up in understanding.

"The SS?" he asked as he leaned in closer. Franz nodded sadly, "They've forced me to. I just want to get away with my daughter and escape." He told the barman. He looked in surprise as the barman smiled at him.

"Then you may have come to the right place my friend. My name is Luc." The barman said as he flashed the Cross of the Resistance patch he wore under his shirt sleeve. Franz looked in surprise as he nodded, he shook the mans hand.

"Franz, Franz Schaefer. Please, help me any way you can!" Franz begged as he smiled. Luc nodded and offered the man another drink.

"I will do what I can." He said as he drank.


	7. Taking Action

Well, I've been gone for a while, and I know most of you have quit reading this. It's my fault that I got busy and quit updating. I blame only myself and request that you all give this a chance again. Please just give me a sign that you guys are still interested in it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Jaq quietly walked into the bar near the railway station, a few days ago he'd received a letter from Luc saying they needed to meet. The bar was dark and empty as he used a key to get in. He spotted Luc and a strange man at a table and eased in with them.<p>

"Hello my old friend, how are things at the shop?" Luc asked him with a smile that failed to hide his nerves.

'They're good, now tell me Luc, what's the problem, who is this?" He asked as he pointed to the man next to Luc. He hadn't come here this late to make small talk.

"Ah, straight to business as always my friend. This is Franz Hopper, a german scientist who is looking to change sides." He said, all seriousness now. Franz jumped in.

"Please, you have to help me, they're forcing me to work for them on there projects. I can't stay away for long without them coming after me and I can't escape. They-They have my daughter." He said softly as he ran a hand through his hair. Jaq looked thoughtful for a second, then sighed.

"Do you realise what it would take to get you and your daughter out of the Nazi's hands. Much less what it'd take to get you out of the country to England." Jaq told them, he wanted to help, but he didn't know if the resistance had enough man power for such a feat. "We don't even have a way to get the allies attention to get a special plane over here." he told them.

Franz perked up and smiled, "You may not, but I have heard rumors that the allies have agents, spies, in the country." He told Jaq. Jaq smiled, a small twinkle in his eye as the plan formed in his head. He held his hand out to the german man.

"My good sir, I think we may have a shot at doing this." He said with a chuckle as he gave them each a cigarette. "Now Luc, break out your finest Brandy, I propose a toast. Here's to beating the german parasites." He said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Jeremie walked down into the resistance HQ, things had been busy lately, men and women came and went with supplies and notes, some even had weapons. Jeremie ran to the printer room where Jaq was and gathered with his friends. "Jaq, what is going on? Is something wrong!?" he asked quickly.<p>

"No my young friend, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is better. You see, due to some new 'developments', the resistance is going to start causing a little more trouble for the Bosch. You're just in time, I have a job for you and your friends." He said as he walked over to a map and pointed out a marked area. "This is one of the largest german fuel depots in the entire city, it supplies the german armored units with the fuel they need to move. Tonight, we're going to blow it up." Jaq said happily.

"Woah, no way!" Odd said in excitement as he jumped around. "Wait, how are we going to get in to blow it up? That place is full of germans!" He asked.

Jaq chuckled, "You aren't. I'll be leading the raid into the depot tonight. I need you four, along with a few others, to cause a diversion. Here, a block away, a large german convoy is going to roll through. Make the firefight nice and loud so it'll draw away most of the garrison at the fuel depot. You'll have two other groups with you, one is ten men strong, and the other is eight. I'll be strengthening you four up as well." Jaq said as he motion for someone to come in.

They all turned and looked in surprise. "Sissy? Are you coming with us?" Odd asked her as he got up.

The girl nodded and looked Odd in the eye, she had a new weapon in her hands. "Yes, I am Odd. I asked Jaq if I could. Nick and Herve are joining the other groups, is there a problem?" She said in an overly sweet voice.

Odd looked fearfully at her, then smiled, "Just be careful." She smiled and nodded back as she joined them

"I've given her a new weapon. Sissy has a new toy from Britain, the Sten Gun. Yumi, I have something new for you as well." Jaq said as he tossed Yumi a scoped Kar 98. "It's a sniper rifle, come with me later and I'll teach you how to use it." He said as he picked up a satchel and handed it to Jeremie. Jeremie opened it to see it full of land mines and small explosives.

"Be careful with that, place one of the mines at the end of the T-street where the first vehicle will reach you. Plant the explosives on anything near the road, the convoy is destined to pass through at eleven, so set them to go off a minute or two later. Just twist this handle and pull it to set the explosive." Jaq told them. "I want you seven to wait on the roof of this old factory, it's abandoned so it should be empty and give you a good field of fire. The others know where to go and will be in place. I want you all to be careful, you'll be facing roughly two platoons of Germans with support, hold out until you hear the explosions, then run for the sewers." Jaq told them as he stood up.

"We will Jaq." Ulrich said as they all stood. Yumi followed Jaq away as Odd went and talked to Sissy about what to do. Jeremie walked with Ulrich down the hall.

"I feel like we need something more for this firefight, what about those grenades?" Jeremie offered as they stopped outside of the armory.

"Those could work, but we aren't that good with them yet, what about a new weapon? Jaq clearly wants us ready to fight." Ulirch offered, Jeremie mulled it over and nodded as they walked into the armory.

They looked around until Jeremie opened a crate, "Hey, what about these?" He asked Ulirich as he hefted a British Bren gun. "It's called the Bren LMG, it's a machine gun, that'll help right?" He asked.

Ulrich walked over and hefted the large weapon, "It's a little heavy, but I can handle it." He said as he loaded it, he looked around and grabbed some leather strips and attached them to the weapon, allowing his shoulder to take the weight when he fired. "Better." He said with content.

They dug around until Ulrich opened a crate, "Oh, these will help." He said as he pulled out a stick with a large oval shaped object on it.

"What is it?" Jereme asked as he looked the device over

"It's a Panzerfaust or 'tank fist'. A german disposable anti tank weapon, I saw a few soldiers demonstrate them before I moved here. They're deadly to tanks, but you have to get close to be effective." He warned as he handed one to Jeremie and kept one for himself.

"I think we're ready." Ulrich said. Jeremie nodded, "Yeah, lets go meet the others, it'll take a while to move through the sewers to the ambush site." he said as they went to find the others.

Odd and Jeremie ran from the sewer cover into the empty street as the rest of the groups ran to their positions. The darkness of the night shrouding them. Odd pulled out one of the mines and set it down with some loose cobblestones in the narrow road as Jeremie ran over to a car and put an explosive charge under it's gas tank. He set it to go off a minute after the convoy arrived. He handed Odd half of the charges and set his last two on the road back away from the mine. The two of them took off and joined the rest of the group in the old factories second floor.

"Get ready." Jeremie told them. Odd nodded and Ulrich readied the Bren gun as Yumi looked down her rifles scope. The other three were nervous but ready. He could see the other units down the road on the rooftops and in the alleyways lining the road. They were looking directly down the road as the sound of engines could be heard in the distance. A halftrack turned the corner first, followed by a string of trucks and smaller vehicles. Jeremie gasped at the monster that rounded the corner next though. A german tank was bringing up the convoy, a Panzer with it's gun pointed down the street, showing off the german presence in the city.

"What the hell, Jaq didn't tell us there'd be a tank with this convoy!" Odd said in a panic. "We've got to get out of here, we can't fight that!" He said.

"Calm down Odd!" Jeremie told him. "Do you still have your Panzerfaust Ulrich?" He asked as he set his own down beside him.

"Yeah, just tell me when." Ulrich said as he did the same before going back to his Bren.

The halftrack rolled forward, slowing for the turn. "Get ready!" Jeremie said as it approached the land mine. An explosion of fire and noise pierced the tranquility of the night, the halftrack, now engulfed in flames and with it's driver dead, skidded to a halt. It's front wheels had been blown off, but the tracks continued to roll and push it forward. The halftrack twisted sideways and rolled over, blocking the road and crushing the men inside as it burned.

"Fire!" Jeremie yelled as they all started shooting. He fired and hit the driver of the first truck as he started getting out. Ulrich let loose with the Bren gun, firing at the groups of soldiers that poured from the trucks as Yumi took shots at the stragglers and lone soldiers with her scoped rifle, she missed until the range came to her and she started downing a few. The rest started pinning down any of the germans that made it to cover. Jeremie watched as fire poured down from the rooftops and from the street as the firefight broke out properly, then, the explosives went off.

Multiple explosions ripped down the street. The one Jeremie had placed on the car went off next to a truck. It engulfed the truck and infantry around it in flame, and sent chunks of men and machine into the air. The germans were in complete confusion, then Jeremie noticed the tank rolling forward. Three resistance soldiers ran out into the street to flank the soldiers. The tank turned and fired it's cannon, vaporizing them with the explosion.

Ulrich grabbed Jeremie and they picked up the anti tank weapons, "Cover us guys, we gotta stop that thing!" he said as the ran downstairs. Odd grabbed Ulrichs gun and started shooting it as Yumi turned.

"Where are you going!?" She yelled, but it was too late, they were gone. Ulrich and Jeremie ran up to the burnt husk of the halftrack as the tank fired at a group nearby. They crouched down and Ulrich readied his Panzerfaust as the tank advanced.

"We've got to get around to it's side!" Ulrich said as the tank fired at the factory, hitting near the bottom and away from their friends. The two broke cover and ran down an alleyway as the tanks machine-gun fired at them. They came to the edge of a building and jumped out, only to come face to face with it's cannon aimed right at them.

Jeremie looked over at Ulrich who had a look of terror on his face, then back at the cold steel of the german monster. "Oh God" was all he could manage as the world exploded around him and everything went black.


	8. First Blood

The explosions of the firefight down the road lit the night sky as the base went active. Germans poured from the barracks with weapons and climbed into a group of trucks to respond to the ambush. The trucks roared off as the base alarms rang loudly, Jaq and his group slid down a ladder from the roof. They hid in an alley until one of Jaq's men got a sight at the first german. He looked back at Jaq for permission.

"Do it." Jaq said as the shot rang out. His men ran forward as Jaq cradled his MP40, he turned to the barracks and fired at a german who tried to rush out. His bullets hit home as the german fell back through the doorway. Two of his men took care of any men in the guard towers and tossed a grenade into the barracks itself. Jaq pushed in and fired at two germans who were trying to escape. It wasn't long before the germans left in the base were quickly silenced.

Two of his men pulled out packs of TNT and started placing it around the fuel tanks and barrels. Jaq and the other ten went around, opening the barrels and spilling fuel on the ground. "Okay, that should be enough TNT! Go now, get to the sewers and disperse. Stay hidden and lay low for a few days, I will contact you when things have settled down!" Jaq yelled as he pulled out a satchel charge and set it to explode in two minutes. He tossed it and followed his men quickly into the sewers.

* * *

><p>Yumi watched as the tank aimed down the side street where Ulrich and Jeremie had gone. It fired and a blast tore through the street. She stopped for a second and looked, "Jeremie. Ulrich! Noo!" She tried to run down but Odd stopped her as more arrived. Odd used Ulrich's machine gun to start firing on the convoy as the others picked up the slack. Odd riddled the first truck and the infantry in it, then ducked when two germans started firing at him. Yumi picked off the germans trying to take cover as Sissi suppressed them with her Sten. The tank turned and advanced on them, firing at the factory.<p>

Yumi turned to Odd, "Let me go get them! We can't leave them here!" She said as they ducked from enemy fire.

"No Yumi! Theres nothing we can do. The germans from the depot are here, we have to ru-!" He was cut off as a massive blast erupted nearby. They were both shaken to the floor as the fuel depot blew. A fire ball rose into the sky as the barrels and fuel burned. Odd and Sissi got Yumi on her feet as some of the other resistance members grabbed the weapons and retreated.

Odd forced himself to control his rage as Yumi bawled openly at the loss of her friends. They managed to get into the sewers with the rest of the resistance, Yumi was just quiet and Odd was shaking with anger when Jaq arrived. "What happened? Did something go wrong?" he asked them.

"Jeremie and Ulrich, they, they didn't make it Jaq! They just had to go and try to knock out the tank, damnit, DAMNIT!" Odd yelled as he started back up the ladder. Two of Jaq's men had to hold him back as he struggled. "Let me go, I'm going to get them. LET ME GO!" He yelled as the strength left him and he hung limply in their arms.

"We have to go, the germans will be down here soon." Jaq said quietly as he made them all leave.

* * *

><p>It was dark and quiet when Jeremie woke up, he groaned and tried to lift himself upright, his vision was blurry, his glasses destroyed in the blast. A sharp pain went through his shoulder and he gasped loudly and fell back to the ground. He looked over at his shoulder to see a chunk of glass sticking out of the back of his left shoulder, other holes showed more shards buried in his flesh. He coughed up some dust and tried to stand up again. He got to his feet and gritted in pain.<p>

"Ulrich, you here Ulrich?" Jeremie said quietly. He stumbled over and found Ulrich with a few boards collapsed on him. Jeremie nudged him softly and looked around, the tank shell had shot between them and hit the warehouse behind them. The explosion had knocked them out and showered debris on them.

Ulrich woke up and started to cough like Jeremie had, he got to his feet, covered in scratches and bruised, but fine. "Hey, you alright Jeremie?" He asked as he looked him over and spotted the glass.

"Not so much, we have to get back to the hideout before the germans find us." Jeremie said with a grunt of pain. Ulrich stood next to Jeremie and held his weight as they picked up their weapons. They looked to see germans in the main street clearing the wreckage, none were thankfully looking in the alleyways as the started to slip away. Jeremie looked up to see smoke and fire coming from the direction of the depot.

"It looks like Jaq and his crew managed to pull it off, at least we did some good tonight." Ulrich said as they came to the end of the alley. He looked out into the road, and helped Jeremie across when it was clear. They hid in another alley for a few moments and rested, Jeremie leaned heavily against the wall.

"Crap, my glasses are destroyed. I can't see a thing. I'll have to get my spares when we get back." He whispered to Ulrich as they leaned against the wall. He chuckled, here they were, hiding from the germans and him with shards of glass making themselves known in his shoulder, and he's worried about his glasses. "God, we're idiots Ulrich. Thinking we could take on a tank by ourselves. That bastard knew exactly where we would be." He said with a weak chuckle as he stood.

Ulrich chuckled and stood with him, they started walking again. They didn't get far when they heard germans shouting. "_Halt, hands in the air!" _One yelled and pointed a light at them. A second one aimed his MP40 at them and blew a whistle. The two boys took off at a run. Jeremie couldn't sprint or see, but he heard it when the german fired. Bullets smashed into the wall next to them. They ran farther and farther into the alleys, the germans never far behind.

Ulrich saw his chance as they came around a corner. He hid in a doorway while Jeremie hid behind some boxes. He loaded his MP-40 and waited till the germans rounded the corner. Then, jumped out when he saw the light of the germans flashlight, three germans stood before him shocked. Ulrich pulled the trigger, emptying his clip. The germans took the brunt of the fire, the light clattered to the ground and shattered as they picked Jeremie up again and they started moving, he found a side alley and ducked into it. He was delighted at what he saw.

"Ulrich, where are we?" Jeremie asked weakly as he tried to look around, he was loosing blood. His vision was darkening and he was terribly light headed. He wasn't so much walking as being dragged along by Ulrich.

"We're right where we need to be Jeremie, just stay awake. I'll get us back." Ulrich said as he set Jeremie down. They'd came across a manhole cover. Ulrich grunted as he lifted it up and over, then guided Jeremie to the ladder. He slid down himself and guided Jeremie into the dank passage ways of the sewers.

It was almost morning by the time they got to the resistance headquarters. Ulrich came rushing up to the guard to the sewer entrance."Get Papa Jaq, this man is hurt!" He yelled as Jeremie stumbled and fell. Ulrich picked him up and carried him to a table in the HQ. They heard the door open and people rushed in.

"Ulrich! Jeremie! What happened to you two?" Jaq asked as he barged in, Isabella and another woman came in behind him with medical supplies. They saw Jeremie with the shards of glass in his shoulder and his clothes covered in blood and started working on him quickly.

"We tried to stop that tank, but it fired at us first. The blast knocked us both out. The attack was over by the time we woke up." Ulrich said tiredly as he sat down on the floor. Three more sets of footsteps could be heard coming toward them as his freinds rushed in.

"Ulrich!" Yumi and Odd yelled as tackled him into a hug. "Don't you ever do something like that again!" Yumi said as she slapped him. They all turned to Jeremie as Isabella removed his jacket and tore his shirt off. The glass shards had torn his shoulder up, and blood was flowing from each wound in it.

"Jeremie, I need you to bite down on this." Isabella said as she handed him a piece of softwood covered in cloth. He lay down on his stomach as they looked him over. Jeremie clamped down on it hard as Isabella and the other woman carefully grabbed the glass. "Get ready Jeremie, we've got to take them out." She warned him. He closed his eyes as a sharp pain ripped through his shoulder and the glass came out. They grabbed a pair of tweezers and started pulling the smaller shards out.

"Gah! Hurry, get it out!" He screamed through the wood. The blood oozed from his shoulder as he screamed again in pain. Ulrich and Odd held him down as the girl grabbed a packet of Sulfa powder and poured it on the wound. Jeremie screamed louder as he broke into a cold sweat and tears streamed from his face. He groaned, then mercifully passed out from the pain. They quickly stitched him up and bandaged the wound.

"Get him cleaned up, then put him to bed so he can rest." Jaq said as the girls carried him off. "I'm glad you two are okay. We thought we'd lost you till now." He told the boy with a grin. He clapped him on the shoulder then turned and walked back upstairs as Odd and Yumi began to bombard him with questions.

* * *

><p>"Sir, there's been an update on the situation." A young, very nervous, german private said as he walked into the dark office. The Colonel turned, a vein visibly pulsing in his forehead.<p>

"A situation. A SITUATION!?" The Colonel said as he brought his hand down hard on the table. "Private, a situation is a deployment of troops going to the wrong place, it's some supplies getting lost or stolen, it's some of the men getting drunk and destroying some Frenchman's bar. A situation is not one of MY fuel depots being DESTROYED BY A BUNCH OF FRENCH RATS!" He yelled as he knocked a bottle of Brandy and some glasses into the floor.

"Ye-Yes Sir! Sorry Sir!" The nervous private said as he stood stifly at attention. He hated having to deliver bad news to the Colonel, but he'd drawn the short end of the stick.

"Private," Colonel Xana paused as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I want you to deliver this message to the SS headquarters, have them start cracking down on the resistance. Take NO prisoners, anyone who is arrested for activities involving the resistance is to be shot on sight! I want the garrisons around the city to be on alert and to send out more patrols through the city. That is all, now get out of my office!" He said as he sat back down, he planned to crush the resistance before it became a true thorn in his side. He had to, his plan had to succeed.

"I'll crush these fool's like the rat's they are, my plan's are too vital to be stopped by them" He said darkly as a grin spread on his face.


	9. New Developments

"Sergeant Dunbar, we're ready to make contact with them. Command just sent me orders to start building up the resistance. I want you to fetch me the file on a certain Jacques Dubois. Command think's he is a resistance leader. We need to find him." The older man said as he lit a cigar. He wore regular clothes, hiding his true rank as a British soldier.

"Yes Sir. Major Ingram, I take it we'll be finally getting into the fight?" Sergeant William Dunbar asked as he looked out of the attic window, scouting for any trouble.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be so eager Sergeant. We'll take it to the Jerries soon enough. Also, prepare a crate of weapons. Show them what we can bring to the fight." The Major said as he started to read one of the many reports that sat near him. Dunbar saluted him and headed downstairs to prepare things for the Major. He was excited that he would finally see some action at last.

* * *

><p>Jeremie could still feel the pain in his shoulder and back, he'd finally been allowed back into the fight by Isabella after two weeks of bed rest. He pulled the trigger on his rifle again, downing another german soldier that ran out of one of the three trucks. They'd taken a big risk attacking another convoy, but with the first snow of winter having already fallen, the resistance desperately needed food and medical supplies.<p>

The trucks they'd attacked where marked with a new symbol, a symbol that was related to Kadic and Colonel Xan Auchman, or Colonel XANA as he prefered. It was simple, three circles inside of each other, with the outermost having lines four lines sticking out of it. The resistance had taken to calling it the eye of XANA, due to how often it appeared on german vehicles and even soldiers armbands.

Jeremie downed one other soldier as Jaq and his men moved in with a butchers truck that belonged to a non-existent butcher. They quickly started to pile vital supplies up to the roof of the truck: blankets, boxes of medical supplies, medicine, food, and highly valuable kerosene fuel.

One of Jaq's men, who Jeremie noticed was Peiter, pulled out a case of bottles. "Haha! I will say that the Bosch at least have good taste! Eight bottles of Scotch, liberated into the hands of the resistance!" He said as he started to walk along. He hadn't gone a few steps when the shot rang out. A single round hit him in the neck. He had a look of surprise on his face as he choked on his own blood. A second shot ran out. Going through his chest and killing him before he hit the ground.

"German reinforcements! Coming down the street! Run, the convoy was bait!" One of the resistance men cried as he ran past them. They all scattered, Jaq and a few others jumped into the truck and sped off as a few kept the soldiers busy.

"Guys! Over here!" Ulrich suddenly yelled as he started one of the getaway cars the resistance had hidden in the alley. Jeremie climbed into the passenger seat as Odd, Yumi, and Sissi piled into the back. Ulrich slammed the clutch into first and shot out onto the street. The charged into the line of enemy troops, sending them scattering for cover as the car shot past. They skidded around a corner as Jeremie ducked to avoid fire, he looked out the side mirror to see two Kubelwagens in pursuit.

Bullets pinged on the back of the car. One shattered the back window, sending glass onto Yumi and Odd. Jeremie smashed out his own window with the butt of his rifle, then leaned out and fired with his pistol. He ducked back in as the germans fired, their MP40's forcing him back inside. Odd and Sissi turned and fired out of the back glass, hitting a german foolish enough to stand and try to shoot at them.

"Hang on!" Ulrich cried as he took another turn at speed. The car skidded through the turn and picked up speed as Ulrich shifted gears again. He gained speed, but the two cars stayed right on his tail. Jeremie managed to heft Ulrichs Bren gun, he forced it back through the car and out the rear window as Yumi ducked down. He fired, the machineguns heavier rounds shredded one car. Jeremie didn't stop until he heard the gun click, he was out of ammo and the german car was falling behind from the punishment.

"Ulrich, got anymore ammo!?" He asked as the others started firing again. Ulrich shook his head as he focused on driving.

"No! I didn't bring a lot for... Oh god, duck!" He cried as Jeremie whipped his head around. They where speeding straight for a german convoy. He slammed on the brakes and skidded. The car stopped in the road, its engine stalled. Jeremie leaned partway out of the car, firing at the lead car of the convoy. He hit the driver, who slumped forward against the steering wheel. Jeremie could see two figures in the enclosed staff car next to them, both cowering in the back. He considered firing but turned away, focusing on the soldiers still in the front escort car.

Ulrich twisted the key as the engine tried to turn over. "Come on Ulrich! We've got a lot of attention right now!" Odd cried as he fired at the Kubelwagen that had chased them. A spray of blood covered the windshield as the car slammed into a truck in the convoy. Yumi and Siss quickly fired at the truck, keeping any troops from pouring out."

"I'm trying! Come on, start!" Ulrich grumbled as he tried again. The car rumbled to life as he cried out with joy, the car jumped forward, almost stalling again as Ulrich regained control. They roared away from the convoy, Jeremie slid back into the car as they slid through a corner. They looked to see if anyone followed, after a moments silence they slipped into an alley and climbed out.

The car was riddle with bullet's, smoke had started to leak from the engine and a smell of gas was in the air. Jeremie sighed, amazed they'd made it this far. He turned and looked at his friends, all of them tired and on edge.

"Well, I think the cars on it's last legs. I say we get back on foot and toss our weapons." Odd said as he threw his into the car. The others followed suit, only keeping the pistols they could hide.

"Let's make sure it can't give the Nazi's any clues." Ulrich said as he armed a grenade and tossed it into the car. They ran, disappearing around the corner into another side alley as the grenade destroyed the car, leaving nothing for the germans to find.

It had taken them two hours to find the way back to the headquarters, they walked into the infirmary to se Papa Jaq sitting in a chair. Two of his men were laying on the beds nearby, one had blood soaked bandages around his stomach and was sweating fiercely, the other had a badly damaged arm and was very still.

" I'm glad to see you five made it back. We lost six men today, plus these two wounded. The group over at the factory was raided and lost many men before they escaped. We've become a problem for them, to the point that they are hunting us now. We have to be careful, if they find us then the resistance will be over before it can begin." Jaq said as he sighed.

He no longer had his usually cheerful mood. He looked like a tired man who'd seen a lot, and who was ready to rest and live out his days in peace. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag of it as he stood. "Go and get some rest, it's been a long day for us. You've all earned it." He said as he walked upstairs, leaving them to return to their rooms and sleep.

* * *

><p>The room was dark and quiet, Aelita was sitting with her head buried in her pillow. She'd been with her father in the convoy, returning from a evening party that XANA was using to showcase her father and Project Carthage. She'd finally seen one of the things her father had been working on. The soldier looked like he belonged in a comic book, he'd been pumped full of the medicines her father had worked on.<p>

Medicine that were originally meant to help people with physical disabilities or muscle problems, and Colonel XANA had taken and used them to make the perfect soldier. The man had extreme strength, as he quickly demonstrated by firing a heavy machine-gun with one hand. He'd been adorned with an modified SS uniform that had armor plates attached. A heavy mask covered his face, giving him complete protection.

They'd been returning from the gathering in a convoy, it was one of the few time's that Aelita could spend time with her father. She'd been talking happily with him when they heard the gunfire, a vehicle had raced right at them before it came to a stop. She'd watched the blond boy lean out and start shooting at some of the soldiers. She'd seen the look of anger and fear on his face, a coldness in his eyes as he'd fired. It had terrified her to look at him.

She knelt at the foot of her bed and prayed that it could all go back to normal, no more war or fighting. Just her and her parents back at their home in Aachen. She climbed back into the bed and hugged Mr. Puck close to her, trying to imagine a time when things were better, and the hope that her father could get them away from this madness someday.


	10. The Iron Giant

Now, before I am killed by angry fans. I wish to explain that, between my computer crashing multiple times and loosing this file (multiple times) I was busy preparing for college and trying to help my parents and make some money. If anyone is still interested in this story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. All I ask is that you leave a review showing that someone cares about this story. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jeremie parked his bike outside of the headquarters. He'd had a simple run of delivering more news papers for the day, even with the light snow falling, he'd had no problems. He pulled the scarf around his face and neck, the white wool cloth serving to fight off the cold french air. Even with his jacket, the cold had bit into his bones and he found himself shaking.<p>

Jeremie hurried inside and removed his wet coat and scarf, he headed down into the headquarters and huddled next to the stove to find some warmth. The resistance had gone into a state of lessened activity, many men didn't come in during the winter so they could take care of their families. The few that were spent much of their time down here where it was warm.

He looked up as Ulrich came in with some cups and packs of the instant coffee that the allies had dropped them. He handed a set to Jeremie and poured each of them some water from the stove. "How'd the paper run go?" Ulrich asked as he mixed the coffee into his and started to drink it straight.

"Quiet. The Bosch have slackened up on their patrols ever since we went quiet. Most of them are hiding in their bases, staying warm while the people of Paris freeze and starve to death." Jeremie said as he added some milk and honey to his, he hated black coffee. He eased back in his chair and sighed contentedly as the warm drink spread through him. "Where is everyone?" He asked Ulrich as he looked at the mostly empty base.

"Well, most of the men are at home with their families. Yumi is upstairs trying to help Isabella prepare dinner. I think Odd drove me out of our room so he and Sissi could have some time alone." Ulrich said with a chuckle. He hadn't realized that a hint of german had slipped back into his accent, something that only happened when he was truly relaxed or tired.

Jeremie chuckled a little, "I never thought I'd see the day that Odd and Sissi would spend more than five minutes alone together. Of course, things changed when Sissi opened up to us." He said as he took another drink, he couldn't help but think about a time when school was all they worried about."

"I know, back when she was always after me. Odd was second only to Yumi when it came to getting Sissi away from me. Hell, Yumi still didn't trust her for a few weeks after she became friends with us. God, can you believe that was only six months ago?" Ulrich asked in disbelief. "Things change so quickly." He added as he finished his coffee, then threw the dregs on the fire.

Jeremie nodded, still savoring his. "I know, and speaking of Yumi, I noticed you two spend a lot more time together lately." He said as he nudged Ulirchs shoulder and smiled. He took one last sip and sighed, then set the coffee cup down.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't be a surprise. You were the first person I told about my crush on Yumi. I'm not as bold as Odd is, but I think Yumi knows." He said with a smile as he shoved Jeremie back. They both sat in silence for a moment as the fire warmed them.

Jeremie had just opened his mouth when a door was flung open and an informer charged down the stairs into Jaq's private quarters with a note. Both boys jumped and could hear a heated discussion from the other side of the curtain. Jaq burst out and looked at them, " Boys! Get your things together and find your friends. A firefight has broken out a few blocks away between some unknown group and the Nazis. They're outnumbered and need help! Let's go." Jaq said as he headed upstairs to get a truck ready.

Ulrich was already racing upstairs as Jeremie threw open a locker downstairs. They'd all agreed to keep their weapons down here, and Jeremie was quick to get them ready. He had them laid out on a table as Ulrich returned with them all. "There's no time to explain, just grab your guns and get into Jaq's truck!" Jeremie cried out as he grabbed his rifle and headed up. They piled into the waiting covered truck that Jaq had as Ulrich pounded on the back of the cab. They shot out of the alley, racing towards a column of black smoke rising from the city streets nearby.

* * *

><p>They arrived to see a small convoy that'd been decimated, the few remaining guards taking potshots at a group in a building. The smoke was from a german fuel truck, flames rocketed into the air as it's entire supply burned. Jaq pushed the truck on as it plowed into a car the nazis had used as cover. Jeremie was thrown to the floor by the crash, metal screeched as it twisted, and men screamed as their bodies were broken.<p>

The truck screeched to a stop as Ulrich and Odd threw open the back flap, guns at the ready. They held the triggers down as the germans were torn apart, the fire didn't end till both guns were empty, and a pile of brass littered their feet. The street was silent beyond the roar of the burning fuel truck. A group of three men appeared from the shot up building, the clear leader was an older man, roughly in his forties. He held the appearance of experience and confidence, and puffed on a large cigar as he walked into the street. The two behind him were much younger, and carried overconfidence at this little victory. They hadn't had to run like the resistance had.

"Ah, Sergeant Dunbar, Private Gauthier. I do believe that we have found the resistance." The man said to the two soldiers behind him, he walked up and extended his hand to Jaques, "I am Major John Ingram, British SOE, we've been sent to cause trouble for the Nazis. A goal that I believe we have in common."

Jaq eyed the man as they shook hands, "Jaques Dubois, leader of the resistance. Tell me, what demented you to stir up the Nazis like this?" Jaq asked them, wondering what they where trying to do. One of the younger soldiers stepped forward.

"Stir them up? Hah, they barely fought back. It's a wonder how they took your country if that's the best they can do." He said with a smirk. Jeremie felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he could see Odd and Ulrich tense up next to him. Odd was the first to speak up.

"Barely fought back! The best they can do!?" He snarled and advanced on the soldier, Ulrich barely stopped him from doing something drastic. "You may have gotten lucky with this little group, you took most of them in the opening of you ambush! Just wait until you meet a group of organized soldiers, just wait until you lose your!"

"Odd! Enough! Do not argue with them." Jaq warned as the Major reprimanded his Sergeant.

"Sorry for that, my men are new, young. They will learn. But now, I want to ask of your help." Ingram said as he walked over to the remaining german truck. "We needed the supplies that this convoy carried. It's explosives." He told them as he pulled a crate from the back of the truck. "A train is passing through Paris, bound for Berlin. We have to stop it." He turned, showing them the crate's contents. Pressure activated explosives, perfect for a massive locomotive to run over.

"And what if we do help you? What can you do for us?" Jaq asked the man. He was interested, but he had to make sure that they would be getting a reward for all the risk they'd be taking.

"Why, our full support and supply chain. We can get you better air drops and supplies, we can organize attack planes to destroy targets for you. Anything you need of course. But we have to know that you will cooperate with us."

Jaq looked thoughtful for a second, then he sighed and nodded. He didn't like the risks, but they needed the help. "We'll help. We can use the truck, I know a way out of the city." He told them as he grabbed an end of the box, and helped him carry it to the truck.

* * *

><p>It was dark as they slipped out of the city. The back streets and alleys had made slow going, but it'd led to a dirt road that Jaq had known about. The snow was heavy on the ground, and the road was frozen and rough, bouncing them all around in the large transport.<p>

"Okay, we need to get to this railway bridge. It'll be guarded, so we have to time it just right." The Major pointed out the bridge on his map. Jaq nodded, they were close to the tracks already. He brought the truck to a stop in a small wooded area. The two steel rails glowing from it's headlights. They hopped out as Jaq killed the lights, Ingram's two soldiers carrying the explosives as they advanced on the large bridge

Ingram held up his hand, making them all stop. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the bridge ahead. "Damn, looks like the Jeries have two bunkers facing us, patrols along the bridge itself as well. Any way to silence them?" He looked to Jaq as he put them away.

Jaq appeared thoughtful for a second, then looked to Ulrich and Yumi. "I need you two to hang back. Keep in cover using the trees. Ulrich, use the machine gun to draw the bunkers attention. Yumi, move away from Ulrich until you have a clear shot at them. Keep taking them down while we move to the right and take the bunkers." The two nodded, and moved away from the group. Ulrich lay flat in the snow, his Bren pointed at the machine gun bunkers while he stayed behind a large tree. He watched as Yumi disappeared into the forest.

"Ulrich, wait for 30 seconds, then you and Yumi start firing. The rest of you are with me." Jaq said as he moved across the tracks with the rest of the group. Jeremie stayed close, his rifle raised as they moved in a large arc around the bunkers. It was then that they heard Ulrich's machine gun start up, a few shouts came from the bridge, and the germans began firing back. Above it all was the crack of Yumi's sniper rifle.

They came out close to the first bunker, fire arced through the night as the bunker guns fired tracers. Jeremie ran to the first bunker with Odd and Sissi, He crouched down as both him and Odd readied a grenade. They tossed the grenades in, hearing shouts followed by the blasts of the grenades going off. Sissi jumped from the corner of the bunker, firing at the germans on the bridge itself. He watched as a body fell from the bridge and hit the frozen river, disappearing through the ice.

Jeremie stopped at the bridge as the other two crossed. He saw two germans running from the other side and fired. He watched as the first Nazi fell, a hole in his knee. He racked the bolt and fired again, putting a round in the other soldiers stomach. A dull explosion sounded from the other bunker, signaling that it was cleared.

"Come on, it's clear!" Odd signaled as he and Sissi joined Jeremie as they moved up. Ulrich and Yumi joined them, watching their backs as Ingram moved forward with his men and began to set the explosives on the tracks. Then Jeremie heard it, a loud, shrill whistle that pierced the night. He turned, and saw a light in the distance, coming from the direction they'd came in.

"Hurry! It's coming!" Jeremie said as he looked back at the group working ahead of them.

"Germans! Far side of the Bridge!" Jaq yelled as he fired his own rifle. The others followed suit, all the while, the train neared.

Another whistle pierced the night, closer this time, the could hear the chuffing and snorting of the locomotive as it traveled at speed. Jeremie fired again, forcing himself to ignore the approaching train. The group on the tracks worked quickly, setting the blocks of explosives so the primer rested on the tracks. They could, clearly hear the roar of the locomotive, and Jeremie could see his shadow shift with the distant headlight.

The crew stood and started running across the bridge towards them, "GO, GO, GO!" William yelled as they ran. Jeremie turned and ran. He could see the locomotive, snorting fire and smoke like an armored demon from hell. It was speeding along, roaring towards the bridge. _'We aren't gonna make it. That thing's gonna take us with it if we dont get off this bridge!' _It was true, the bridge was only wide enough for the train. The thought only made Jeremie run faster.

The lamp of the train illuminated them now, it's rumble deafening everything. The engineer and fireman saw the people on the bridge. The fireman pulled back hard on the brake handle as the engineer pulled on the whistle cord and emptied pressure from the drive cylinders. Jeremie ran faster, he was behind the rest, running for all his worth. He was feet from the bridge, but so was the locomotive. Spraks flew from the wheels as the train skidded and roared closer, a massive blast of steam poured from both sides and the whistle broke into a scream. He dove from the bridge and landed on the ground next to it, cowering as the great snorting, roaring, shrieking, iron beast flew onto the bridge.

Jeremie looked back in time to see as the locomotive hit the detonator. A large explosion ripped from underneath the first cars of the train. The locomotive lifted up from its tracks and seemed to buckle. The sound of screeching, twisting, and tearing steel mixed with the hissing of escaping steam, filling the air with a horrifying sound. The locomotive went down on its side, dragging the rest of the train as it fell off the bridge and crashed through the ice.

The group looked on, the last car of the train, which had broken its couplings, stayed on the tracks burning. The bridge and rails were badly damaged from the explosion, making the bridge unstable. Jeremie's eyes were locked on one thing though. The strange mark that was related to the Nazi Colonel Auchman. Jaq snapped him out of his thoughts. "Come on, we have to go, every Nazi from here to the border heard that. They'll be swarming this area in no time." He said as they all ran for the truck, and away from the scene of destruction.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever and I've lost every fan I have for this. But. I'm back, and I am hell bent on breathing life back into this story after that hiatus. This chapter is a little slower than my norm, but it's build up for the next one. That's where the fun is gonna begin. So, to any fan I regain for this story, I apologize for leaving you guys in mid air like that. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Colonel XANA looked out over the chasm where one of his trains lay ruined. His breath rose in puffs of anger, both of his fists clenched tight. The train had carried months of research: new weapons, improved medical abilities, certain artifacts considered invaluable to the SS, and his latest progress in Project Carthage. Now, it all lay in the bottom of a valley, burned to ash. He looked around at the soldiers working to haul the train out of its pit.<p>

He turned to his aide, "Tell me, where is the man in charge of defending this bridge?" He said through gritted teeth. His aide, a young corporal barely out of Hitler Youth training, pointed to a sergeant helping direct his men. XANA nodded, and walked forward. "You there. Herr Unteroffizier." He called out calmly, going into an almost businessman like stance. The sergeant turned just as the Colonel removed his Luger, and shot him in the head.

The entire area had gone silent as everyone turned to see the man's dead body. XANA nodded to his aide, then put his pistol away and returned to his car. His aide, knee's shaking, climbed into the seat beside him. "Stabsgefreiter, I want the patrol's hunting for the Resistance to be doubled in strength. Also, gather any resistance prisoners we have, I want to make a demonstration to all those thinking of joining." He told the man as their driver returned them to Paris.

* * *

><p>Jeremie looked around as he pedaled into the square. It was crowded to say the least, especially with the snow that was falling and accumulating now. He parked his bike, making sure to grab the papers that he still had and keep them close. Slipping his way through the crowd to the front, he came face to face with a line of SS troopers surrounding a hastily built stage. On the stage itself stood around fifteen men and women, they'd all been shackled and blindfolded.<p>

"Silence!" An SS Officer, dressed in solid black, called out as he and two of his men marched up the platform. He stood in front of the crowd, a smug look on his face as he began to read from a piece of paper. "Under orders of Colonel Xan Auchman, we have found these men and women to be guilty of terrorism against the Third Reich. The sentence for such a crime, is death!" He called out as he turned to the two men, ignoring the gasps of the crowd.

"Ready! Aim!" The two soldiers turned, machine pistols at the ready. Jeremie looked on in horror as the final command was given, and all else was drowned out by the sound of gunfire. The crowd was silent, shocked by the display of brutality as the SS Officer stepped forward again.

"Let this serve as a lesson to any who wish to join these terrorists. The Wehrmacht shall not hesitate to swiftly deliver justice!" He said as he started to step off the stage, leaving the bodies as the soldiers herded the crowd away. Jeremie quickly took off at a run towards his bike, forgetting his papers. He was afraid, and it took everything he had to just keep from bursting into tears. He pedaled into the busy street, hurrying to get back to Jaq and the others.

* * *

><p>Jeremie burst into the headquarters, breathing heavily as he leaned against a wall. He'd pedaled for his life after seeing the executions, just wanting to get as far away as possible. He watched as Odd and Ulrich quickly came over to help him. "Jeremie? What happened?" Ulrich asked as Odd quickly poured him some water. Downing it in one gulp, Jeremie wiped his mouth off and looked up at them.<p>

"The Nazi bastards. They just preformed a public execution! Fifteen resistance soldiers were just shot in cold blood." He said sadly. The two boys looked up in surprise. Jaq had hurried in, listening to what Jeremie had said.

"This won't go over well with the other resistances." He sighed as he gathered them around. "Look, I've been talking with the Major. We've agreed that we need to organize the resistance." He said as he walked over to a map against one of the walls. It showed the city and the surrounding country side.

"Tonight, I am sending you all over to the far side of the city. We have a resistance group hiding in the bottom of a factory there. They need assistance that we can provide. I'm also sending Sergeant Dunbar along with you, we need to cooperate with our new allies." Jeremie listened to the elder man, disappointed that the Brit would be coming along.

"Jeremie, I'm putting you in charge of the group. Ulrich is second. I'm trusting you both to get there and help them." Jeremie looked up in surprise, then nodded, accepting the responsibility. "Good. Good. Now follow me. We've prepared a delivery for the factory itself." He said as he motioned them upstairs. A German supply truck awaited them down a side alley, painted grey and with a canvas tarp stretched over the back. Inside, two German uniforms sat, each one for a private.

"Jaq, what the hell is this doing here? If the Nazi's find this then we're dead!" Odd asked in fear. The older man chuckled, lighting up a cigarette as he pulled out the uniforms.

"Ah, but that's the glory of it! This was a truck that we 'borrowed' from the Germans. Along with Ulrich and Jeremie riding along in these uniforms and showing any curious guards these forged orders, the German rats won't even know." He smiled as he opened up the back. It was loaded with supplies. Everything from weapons and explosives, to food and medical supplies. A new radio was in the back as well, allowing them to communicate once they got it set up.

"It's a good idea Jaq, but how can we make them believe that Jeremie and I are soldiers? Besides, where are the others going to hide?" Ulrich asked as he examined a uniform. Jeremie picked up the one in the passenger seat, it was new, the dull grey of the normal uniform.

Jaq nodded, "You can do it, Ulrich. I've noticed that hint of an accent when you speak. You'll be fine." He said as he pushed a few boxes out of the way. "As for the others, they can fit back here. They won't take the time to unload all of these boxes, just check your papers. Now go get changed while I get the others loaded up and settled." He said as they were hurried off to change into the uniforms.

"Ugh, this thing itches like a damn rash." Ulrich muttered as he scratched at his neck where the collar rubbed it. He was driving as Jeremie sat in the side seat, an MP-40 cradled in his lap. His own uniform was tight, the belt cutting into his stomach as he sat up straight.

"I know, let's just hurry and get out of them." He said as he straightened his glasses. It was dark outside, well after midnight, and the only light was provided by the dim headlights of the truck against the street and snow. A knock came from the back of the truck, and Jeremie slid a small slat open to see Odd staring at him through it.

"How much longer is this gonna take Einstein? I have enough of our new friend back here, and Yumi may kill him if he tries anything again." The young Italian said with a tired sigh. As if on cue, Dunbar opened his mouth. "So, ladies. Maybe you could show a liberating soldier some of that gracious French hospitality?" He said with a chuckle, which was quickly silenced by a loud smacking sound and a yelp from the corporal. Odd sighed again as Jeremie chuckled.

"Don't worry Odd, it's not much farther. Now get back there, we're coming up on the checkpoint." Jeremie said as he slid the door closed again. He couldn't have been more right, for in the distance, the white and black gate of the checkpoint stretched across the road. Two guard towers stood to either side of it, and Jeremie could count five men huddled around a fire they'd made near their machinegun nest. One of the guards stepped out into the road, waving the truck down. Ulrich came to a stop and rolled the window down, pulling out the fake order papers from his pocket. Jeremie quickly leaned his head back against the cab, feigning sleep.

"Papers please." The guard told Ulrich, who quickly produced the papers and handed them to the man. "Ah, delivery of food and medicine. If you'll just set here for one moment, I need to check the back of the truck, we've had problems with some of the French swine trying to steal food from us." He said as he handed the manifest back to Ulrich, who was sweating bullets, and headed for the back of the truck. Jeremie growled quietly, wanting nothing more than to show the Nazi bastard that they were the swine who'd been stealing.

"Go right ahead sergeant." Ulrich said as he leaned back, his hands gripping the gear shift and the steering wheel tight. To Jeremie, he looked ready to pull out in a moment's notice. Jeremie had the MP-40 gripped in his hands so tight that his knuckles were white, ready to spray the guards by the fire.

The sergeant made his way around to the back of the truck and threw open the flap. Odd ducked back farther with the others into the darkness, his own machine pistol gripped tight with the tip of the barrel poking out and aimed at the Nazi bastard. The German pulled out his torch, shining a beam into the darkness of the truck. Odd closed his eyes and hid behind a box as the light passed by. The light passed around the inside of the truck a few more times, until it finally disappeared. The felt the sergeant jump down from the back of the truck and pull the flap down over the opening. Odd let out a small sigh of relief. He leaned back next to Sissy and wiped his brow.

The german walked back up to the cab and nodded to Ulrich, "You're all clear. Safe travels." He saluted them. Ulrich quickly returned the salute and drove away.

"Damn, that was close." Jeremie said as he sat back up, he opened the small sliding door and looked into the inky blackness of the back of the truck. "You guys alright back there?" He asked the group. Sergeant Dunbar appeared in the small window.

"Aye Frenchy. We're doing fine. You just make sure that the Kraut up there gets us to our destination." He said as he disappeared again. Jeremie sighed again, this time in irritation. He could see the destination in the distance, a large and bombed out auto factory settled against the river.

"Tell me. How much longer do we have to put up with the Brit back there?" Ulrich asked as he focused on driving. He turned off the lights and slipped the truck into a dark back alley near a burned out house. He climbed out, striping the uniform away to reveal his regular clothes underneath.

"Just until we can get them a base set up and get them to help us." Jeremie muttered as he followed suit. They heard the sound of shifting crates as the others made their way out of the truck. Odd appeared first, stretching as he walked to them.

"It's about time. I don't know how much longer I could've stood sitting with our 'glorious liberator'." He said, motioning to William as he tried to impress Yumi and Sissy. The two girls quickly ignored him and caught up with Odd. Jeremie chuckled a little at Odd's remark, then turned to look at the factory.

"Alright. Let's get over there and see who we can find. Hopefully they don't shoot us. Dunbar, you, Ulrich, and Yumi stay back and guard the truck. Ulrich is in charge." Jeremie said as he slipped out into the street. This part of the city was silent, and the bombing had damaged houses and the streets. It almost appeared abandoned.

Jeremie hurried across the bridge with the others, looking into the gaping maw of an open garage door at the entrance to the factory. The factory was dark inside, the only light coming from the moon and lights of the city. He walked forward carefully, until the very sharp sound of a gun cocking could be heard.

"That's far enough! Put your weapons on the floor and state your business!" A voice called out from the blackness. Jeremie walked forward slowly, setting his machine pistol on the ground and backing away from it.

"Papa Jaq sent us. We're here to help. I'm Jeremie Belpois" He told the voice, then motioned for the others to do the same with their weapons. He could hear the clatter of two guns being put on the floor. "The Resistance needs to unite if we are going to take back France. Will you accept our help?" He asked the voice. It was silent for a few moments, until a young man stepped out into the open. He had a set of curly brown hair on his head, and wore a pair of workmen's clothes

"Papa Jaq sent you eh? Well, if that's the case, then maybe we could use you. The name is Peter." He said as a grin appeared on his face and he stuck out his hand. Jeremie smiled as well, and took his hand, shaking it firmly. He then turned back to his group and motioned for them to come out. Odd and Sissy stepped forward, as did a few of his men.

"We brought some supplies. Guns, explosives, food and medicine, even a radio. It's in a truck across the bridge. I have three of my men guarding it." Jeremie told Peter as he looked around, wondering where the base was.

"Perfect, we can put them all too good use. I'll with some of my men go over to escort the truck back. Joseph! Take our allies here and show them our little home away from home! Get them some warm food too!" Peter said with a laugh as he led a group outside. Jeremie smiled as he followed the man deeper into the factory. The resistance looked a little more hopeful know that he knew they had allies that would fight alongside them. Maybe they could pull this off, and come out of it alive.


End file.
